


Blood Sins

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Limbs, Mutual Pining, Pining, Priest Kink, Priest Lothar, Questioning Sexuality, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Sexual Tension, vampire Khadgar, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: A set of things I've been writing for Theraphi's delightful Priest/Vampire AU they've been drawing and spoiling me with. :D





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theraphi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theraphi).



> Unbetaed, mistakes are my own.

Khadgar didn't mean to be alone with Lothar, it just happened. They were out on a hunt and took shelter in a small building. _Too_ small for Khadgar's liking. He tried to ignore the priest, the sooner they got out the better. Tears pricked at his eyes and he just wanted to escape, he was heartbroken at the way Lothar had reacted when he found out the truth. Medivh had warned him but he let himself fall for someone unattainable. _Fuck_. He cursed to himself as tears fell softly along his cheeks, his thoughts made his emotions show on his face. He quickly wiped them with his sleeve, the sniffle probably gave him away.

“Khadgar.” Lothar's voice was soothing, he no longer sounded hateful, _fearful_ , even. Khadgar deeply had missed that voice.

The vampire let out a soft whimper, smelling Lothar before he felt him. Khadgar turned to face Lothar. “It's nothing, don't worry about me. I'll get you home safely and I'll be on my way.” He never expected the be pushed up against the wall, Khadgar could have resisted but he couldn't. He wanted the closeness, wanted what they had before the other found out the horrible truth. Brown eyes flashed to red and back, panic setting in.

“You're crying, don't lie to me, please stop lying and tell me the truth for once.” A hand reached up to caress Khadgar's face causing him to flinch.

“What are you _doing_?” Khadgar avoided the question with another. He wanted to find out what was going on, he couldn't take another rejection again. Lothar didn't speak, his eyes never left the other's. That was until Khadgar squeaked when a thumb brushed his lower lip, he was about to protest except warm lips pressed against his. Khadgar eyes went wide, staring at the man in front of him. Lothar's scent assaulted his nostrils and Khadgar damn near _moaned_ , eyes flashing red again.

Much to Khadgar's disappointment the kiss ended almost as soon as he had begun. Lothar lingered, body still pressed firm against his. “Sorry, I don't know what-” The priest never had a chance to finish the sentence as Khadgar threw his arms around his neck and kissed Lothar fiercely.

They parted moments later, Khadgar glad the tension was gone, there were tears of relief in the vampire's eyes. Khadgar bit his own lip, staring into Lothar's eyes, unsure of what to say to the man.

Lothar brushed tears away from Khadgar's cheeks, smiling gently, something Khadgar had sorely missed. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when they heard a scream close by. The momentary distraction was over and Lothar pulled away, readjusting his clothing. “Don't run away from me anymore, alright?” Khadgar could only nod, not trusting his own voice. They smiled at each other before they rejoined the hunt.


	2. First Bite

“Are you _sure_?” Khadgar reluctantly asked as he settled himself in Lothar's lap, eyes still brown and bottom lip worried between his teeth.

The priest laughed and stroked Khadgar's cheek, noticing a hint of pink below his fingers. “You need it, you're looking paler than usual.” Lothar's fingers trailed over Khadgar's cheek, thumb resting on the vampire's bottom lip and gently pulling it down away from the blunt normal looking teeth of an average human mouth. “Show them to me.”

Sighing heavily, Khadgar's eyes shifted to red while he muttered. “ _Still think this is a bad idea_.” Lothar didn't even pay attention to what the other said he was too fascinated with the way Khadgar's teeth changed, sharper than they were, canines growing longer and thicker. Khadgar's lips parted slightly. Still holding the vampire's mouth open with his thumb, Lothar's other hand reached up and stroke a finger along the thick tooth. All the way down to the tip where he pricked his finger on the razor sharp point.  Khadgar almost shifted back when he heard the gasp the man beneath him made until he _smelled_ it.

The intoxicating scent of blood. Not just any blood, he could tell that Lothar's was rich and pure. It must have had something to do with the other being a ‘man of God’. Khadgar drew the bleeding finger into his mouth and sucked the precious few drops from the small prick wound. He whimpered at not getting enough of the taste. It was enough to make him want _more_.

Lothar was blushing, his heart rate sped up as he watched Khadgar suck his finger, it was so damn erotic. He pushed the thoughts deep down, he wasn't here to satisfy his dark desires, he was here to satisfy Khadgar's need to feed, help him survive. Lothar reached up to unbutton the first few on his shirt, exposing his skin to the other.

Khadgar was quick to take the invitation, his nose pressed against Lothar's neck breathing deeply and running his tongue along the pulse point, enjoying the strong beat below his tongue. Lothar's head fell to the side, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Khadgar wanted to ask permission again, but Lothar's body language gave him the go ahead. He let his feelings for the other man effect how he fed off Lothar, he pressed his smaller form against the priest, wrapping his arms around the broad chest and kissed the spot the pulse was the strongest. “Anduin…”

Lothar let out a soft gasp at the use of his first name. Other than his son he hadn't let anyone call him that since his wife's passing. It sounded so sweet whispered from Khadgar lips.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before but to Khadgar this felt more intimate than sex, something they hadn't done. He hesitated a moment longer before sinking his teeth into Lothar's neck, moaning loudly when he felt the first rush of blood fill his mouth. Khadgar made sure to go slow, not wanting to frighten Lothar. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a willing partner. He never felt this level of emotion with someone either, love and passion. He had never had anyone ask to take their blood before. If Khadgar didn't already know he was in love he would have fallen hard then.

Strong arms found their way to Khadgar's hips, pulling his form impossibly close to Lothar. He could feel every shiver through the other's body as he took slow deep sips of blood. If it hurt Lothar the other man didn't voice it, all Khadgar got was pants and gasps from the priest. Khadgar could have laughed at the absurdity of it all, how someone like Lothar, religious man helping slaughter the rogues of his own kind - the truly terrifying vampires - was being turned on from having one sucking blood from him. He didn't need to feel it he could smell it on Lothar. The growing hardness pressed against him only proved it.

Khadgar slowly dislodged his teeth from the other's neck, allowing the wound to heal up slightly as he pulled out. He took the time to kiss and lick the blood still oozing from the double puncture marks, they would heal quick enough, the bruise there wouldn't. Thankfully Lothar wore high collars. He licked his lips not daring to look the other in the eyes, seeing the look of desire in Lothar's eyes may very well break his will. Even with his control he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips against Lothar.

“ _Khadgar_.” The priest rasped, grip tightening on Khadgar's hips.

Swallowing thickly, Khadgar pressed kisses along the other's neck while he shifting back to his human form. The coppery taste of Lothar's blood still in his mouth only fueled his desire. “Let me repay you for feeding me.” Khadgar's sweet innocent voice was now low and husky, promising pleasure. “Blood isn't the only thing I suck.” He smiled at the full body shudder that went through Lothar's body as hands at his hips went slack. Khadgar took it was the go ahead and slipped out of Lothar's lap and settled on the floor between the priest's legs.


	3. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before chapter 1 and 2, lots of blood, pain and mentions of torture in this chapter.

He had already lost so much blood, he'd survive, or at least he hoped he would. His arms were missing and there were spikes through his body. Breathing caused agony.  Though none of it compared to the way the priest looked at him. The beautiful warm eyes he had loved gazing into were now cold and distant. Tears stung his eyes and he tried to move, the pain held him back. His voice was hoarse from screaming as he was tortured into this position by the understudies.

“Lothar please… _please_ … I hurt so much.” Red eyes, glanced up to look into the other's. Hurt and betrayal reflected in them, Khadgar's heart all but broke. He would do anything for the man in front of him, even with that look of hatred burning in his beautiful eyes.

“My son was killed by your kind. He was only twelve. Murdered in cold blood.” The priest spat.

“That's not who I am Lothar! I want to stop ones like that, I don't want to kill people I want to help!” Khadgar felt like he was screaming but his voice was hardly a whisper. “I would never hurt anyone and you know this!” Tears were falling shamelessly from his eyes, he wanted to wipe them away but he couldn't, he didn't have the arms to move. “Please, _don't let me die_.”

There was a flicker in Lothar's eyes, Khadgar saw it briefly before they were cold steel again. The vampire desperately wanted Lothar to look at him like he always had. Maybe it would be best if he did die. It wouldn't take much he was already soaked in his own blood, it pooled around his legs. The smell was so strong he could almost taste the metallic liquid, he was so hungry.

Khadgar could feel his consciousness, his _sanity_ , slipping with each minute as he lost more and more blood. He didn't want to become a mindless creature for Lothar to kill. No he wanted more from the priest. They had grown close during their time together and despite the warnings from Medivh and Garona, he had fallen for the priest.

Maybe it would be better for him to die than the pain he felt from his heart shattering at the loss of someone he cared for.

His last waking moment was Lothar's steps echoing in the distance and his world faded to nothing.

***

Medivh shook his head and stepped out of the shadows not long after Lothar had left. He had warned Khadgar to not get close to Lothar and now the young vampire was suffering the consequences. “Still so naive of the world.” Medivh let out a sigh as he leaned down brushing a hand against Khadgar's cheek. He was still warm but the fledgling wouldn't be alive for long. He released the restraints on Khadgar's power to allow the young one to live.

Khadgar gasped loudly, throwing his head back in agony as he felt his arms reform. It was painful to say the least. His voice was still no more than a whisper, his screams thankfully were muted by this.

While distracted by the pain of regrowth, Medivh quickly made work of the spikes holding Khadgar in place. They needed to move swiftly before they were discovered and the young one would need to feed so his feral side wouldn't take over.

“Khadgar we do not have much time, we must leave.”

Khadgar looked up to his mentor, tears falling from his ruby eyes. “He… he hates-”

“Don't speak, save your strength and we will talk later.” Medivh helped Khadgar to his feet, balking at the amount of blood Khadgar had already lost and how much he would need to feed to recover.

They would find a way, without killing, just like they always had.

***

The priest tossed and turned on his bed. His head was filled with turmoil. He cared for the young man he knew as Khadgar, though after finding out what he was he reacted spitefully.  How could he call himself a man of God after that?

But how could he forgive what those _monsters_ had done?

Lothar sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed. He ran his fingers through his untamed hair trying to calm himself down.

Khadgar didn't do it, Khadgar wasn't the one who murdered his son. Khadgar who seemed so innocent. Khadgar who had been nothing but kind to him. Khadgar who he was finding himself growing very fond of…

No those were the thoughts of the devil.

He drew in a deep breath, hands over his face as he silently spoke to the Lord.

_Why must you test me like this Father? Haven't I suffered enough?_

For several moments he sat unmoving. The feelings blooming in his heart couldn't be ignored. How could love for someone be bad? Everyone should have a chance at redemption, even a vampire. He couldn't let Khadgar die.

Lothar moved quickly, he only hoped he would make it in time, and apologize for his actions and behavior.

***

When Lothar reached the place Khadgar was anchored to, his heart nearly stopped. The young man was no longer there. He glanced around the room, making sure it was safe before stepping closer to the pool of drying blood on the floor. The stakes were laid haphazardly on the ground as if in a rush to remove them. Khadgar had to have help to be released from his bonds. His suspicions proved correct when he saw two sets of bloody prints moving away from the area.

He only hoped Khadgar survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not religious so excuse ignorance on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art!
> 
> http://majaraya.tumblr.com/post/153596258701/soooo-priestlothar-and-vampirekhadgar-au
> 
> http://majaraya.tumblr.com/post/155246888126/what-started-just-a-simple-drawing-of-lothar-in


End file.
